Al Sabor del Chef
by Jazzita
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki es los chef número de su región, donde parte del éxito de su programa consta de sus invitados de primer nivel y sus exquisitas recetas. Pero todo se complicará cuando conozca al crítico más temido y odiado por muchos: Sasuke Uchiha.


**Al Sabor Del Chef**

**One-Shot**

**[SasuNaru]**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

**NOTA!: Este fic, contiene Yaoi, así que si no te gusta el SasukexNaruto, ni leas.**

**Nota 2: El fic contiene "Lime", así que ustedes lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Fic corregido: 15/Junio/2010  
**

**

* * *

**

-Kiba, Hinata, fue un placer tenerlos en el programa de hoy -Les decía mientras les daba el clásico apretón de manos de despedida hacia sus invitados estrella.

-Al contrario Chef, esperamos que algún día visites nuestro Talk Show y así poder conversar más a fondo.

El chico de cabellos castaños terminó por dar una mordida al manjar que prepararon juntos durante el programa. No era necesario hablar para saber que el paladar de Kiba ya estaba tocando el cielo, o mejor aún, el paraíso. Mientras detrás de cámaras, la productora del programa va indicando la señal de que ya era hora de despedir el programa.

-Señora bonita, hasta aquí hemos llegado el día de hoy. Recuerde mandar sus sugerencias y comentarios a la dirección que aparece en su pantalla. ¡Qué tenga un bonito día y nos vemos mañana!

Y fue en ese momento en que las luces del programa se apagaron para dejar unas más discretas en el fondo mientras se miraba que el rubio se llevaba entre sus brazos a sus invitados, a la derecha Kiba y a la izquierda Hinata, o mejor dicho "La señora Inuzuka", haciendo que él estuviera en el centro.

-¡CORTE! -Gritó la jefa-productora mientras sus manos tocaban sus mejillas, acompañado de un brillo en sus ojos.

Dejó su silla para adentrarse hacia los camerinos con su cuaderno entre las manos. Lo encontró. Estaba frente a su puerta y no dudó en tocar. Bastaron tres veces para que él se dignara a abrir la puerta.

-¡Sakura!, digo, ¡Productora!, de haber sabido que era usted le hubiera abierto en el primer toque. -Se rascó su cabeza con señal de pena.

-Olvídate de eso. Ésta vez, vine para felicitarte enormemente por el programa del día de hoy Naruto, simplemente quedó mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Oh, ¡pues muchas gracias!... ¡De veras!, creo que por fin logré satisfacerla, mujer. -Se quitó su sombrero como señal de agradecimiento.

Ella dejó de mirar a su chef estrella por unos momentos para ponerse su par de anteojos y concentrarse en buscar algo rápidamente en su cuaderno, cuando lo encontró, simplemente sonrió.

-Aquí está. ¿Sabes Naruto?, creo que será algo difícil satisfacer a tu próximo invitado del día Viernes, pero sé que lo lograrás. -Sakura escribió rápidamente el nombre de la persona para arrancarlo y dárselo al rubio. Una vez que éste vio a su nuevo invitado, se quedó helado.

-¿Sas...uke Uc...hi..h.a?, ¿Sasuke Uchiha? -Pero cuando quiso preguntarle de forma entrecortada, su jefa ya había desaparecido del pasillo. Rayos.

Sabía que iba a ser hombre muerto.

Sasuke Uchiha -como sus demás invitados- era una celebridad muy reconocida, pero no de muy buena manera. Si bien, era un crítico en todo sentido de la palabra, él era único en su clase para reconocer un show de televisión cinco estrellas y una mierda de programa que no aporta absolutamente nada. Todos le temían, todos lo odiaban, y alguna que otra fan girl que lo amaba...

Naruto no acababa de comprender qué clase de cosa le había pasado a Sakura para invitar a semejante persona; si bien, hasta ella sabía que el día en que el pelinegro analizó el programa, él simplemente lo hizo pedazos, que hasta los pobres camarógrafos les tocó cargar con el tan amargo paquete de críticas de Sasuke.

Miró su reloj, ansiaba reclamarle con todo a la señora productora, pero viendo la hora que era, ella seguro y ya estaba con un pie desde su lujosa casa de dos pisos. Dio un largo suspiro para calmarse, dejar su puro uniforme blanco del cuál se sentía orgulloso para cambiarlo por ropa casual, tomar algunos de sus objetos personales y partir rumbo a su hogar.

Recién llegado dejó los objetos sobre la mesa del comedor principal, para así correr hacia su habitación y dejarse caer en su cama de tamaño King-Size.

A su lado encontró al control remoto de su televisor, apretó el botón y lo primero que vio, fue a él...haciendo pedazos otra vez a alguien en su programa.

_"Como conclusión, el autor de esta obra debió haberse sentido avergonzado por semejante barbaridad, contiene faltas terribles de ortografía que NADIE se dignó a corregir tal situación, contenido desesperante y bueno, ni hablar del título de mierda: "Haciéndolo en el paraíso", no se ofenda autor, pero primero aprenda a escribir antes de publicar semejante barbaridad._

_Cambiando de tema, el día Viernes me presentaré en un programa en el cual me hicieron la invitación de participar "Al sabor del Chef", con un tal Naruto Uzumaki, examinaré qué tan soso es en realidad el programa número uno de Konoha."_

De pronto la cámara enfoca al logo principal del show, escuchándose la música de fondo. Unos segundos después salió un gran logo de uno de los autos más buscados del momento y con él la voz del narrador.

_"Este programa fue presentado por Ford. ¿Y tu que tan fuerte y extremo eres?"._

El chef Uzumaki apagó el televisor para poner una almohada sobre su cabeza y gritar para desquitar toda su furia que tenía acumulada.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así! -Gruñó, sacó rápidamente su teléfono móvil y empezó a marcar el número de su jefa, tenía que hacerse escuchar.

-¿Hola?, ¿Qué se te ofrece Chef? –Le contestó en un tono tan pacífico, como si estuviera tomando una taza de café en medio del mar.

-¡Está loca o qué rayos pensó cuando invitó a ese ser tan desgraciado! ¡Y lo peor es que su programa es patrocinado por Ford! ¿¡Cómo un ser tan amargado puede tener tanto éxito y tener el apoyo de una de las más grandes compañías del mundo! , ¡De veras!

-Naruto. Primero, cálmate, que no estoy sorda para no escuchar tus gritos. Segundo, por más patán que sea, todo se rige por el rating. Vamos, hay miles de fans locas por él y seguro y nos irá bien...

-¿Nos?, ¡si el que pagará los platos rotos soy yo!

-...Y TERCERO. Ve planeando el mejor platillo que tengas, EL MEJOR. Buenas noches.

-¡Pero Sakura!, ¡SAKURA! -Y la jefa le colgó en su cara.

No le era posible, si bien su productora desde el primer día que lo contrató, le dijo "_Acepto quejas, críticas y sugerencias Naruto". _

-Qué rápido se le olvidó.

Pero no podía cuestionar de más con ella porque sabía lo que le causaría. Y no le quedó otra escapatoria que ir pensando en el preciado platillo para ese día.

Y así, pasó la transmisión número 47 del programa durante el día Jueves...

-Shikamaru, es un placer haberte tenido el día de hoy en el programa.

-Ni lo digas, tuve que soportar mi pereza...soy horrible para cocinar Chef. -Dijo en un tono de voz sin chispa, mientras correspondía el saludo del chef.

-Ejem...bueno señora, usted y yo tenemos una cita el día de mañana Viernes. A continuación, el exquisito platillo que tenemos para usted mañana, pásela bonito y yo me llevo al perezoso de Shikamaru.

-¿Qué? -Le preguntó confuso.

-Se acabó el programa. -Contestó en voz baja.

Tan pronto como dijo el Chef Uzumaki, los avances aparecieron en todas las pantallas de televisión de las amas de casa, con el platillo del día siguiente...y su amargo invitado.

El rubio aún estaba nervioso, quería despertar el día de mañana sin saber que su invitado llegaría, porque lo arruinaría.

Previamente, pidió ayuda desesperada de Shikamaru, ya que un viajero tan _"light",_ seguro y sabía como salir de un enredo como ese.

Pero incluso el pelinegro se quedó en shock, dejándolo decir no otras palabras que: _"Lo lamento tanto Naruto..."_ y acompañado por un _"Suerte"._

-Qué gran ayuda...-Dijo en tono de derrota, ya no le quedaban esperanzas para escapar.

¿Y si se hacía el enfermo?... ¡No!, el chef Uzumaki huiría de su hogar y moriría, si su productora se enterara de que todo era una hermosa y necesaria mentira. Sakura lo asaría como un pedazo de carne a la parrilla.

Cuando llegó la hora de caer en brazos de Morfeo, éste último pareciera que lo hubiera abandonado. El sueño pareciera que nunca iba llegar, hasta tres horas después pudo dormir tranquilo, y toda esa falta de sueño era gracias a una persona...Sasuke.

La infernal alarma de su despertador timbró, el rubio odiaba tanto ese sonido, a veces le pasaba por la mente golpearlo de un solo puño, pero a la vez el objeto le era tan necesario para levantarse temprano y cumplir sus deberes en la vida diaria.

Se levantó aún medio adormilado de su cama, entró a su baño para empezar a llenar de agua su jacuzzi, sabía que lo necesitaría más que nunca el día de hoy. Y para terminar, se desvistió y entró.

-Ese Sasuke amargado...-Se dijo así mismo mientras trataba de disfrutar su baño.

Cinco horas después, Sakura le llamó para presentarse lo más pronto posible en los estudios. Como buen empleado, acaparó las órdenes de su jefa. Dentro de 15 minutos ya estaba pisando el suelo de los estudios.

-¡Uzumaki!, ya era de que llegarás...-El rubio giró hacia sus espaldas, Sakura hacía el uso de la palabra, pero cuando él iba a protestar, se dio cuenta de que ella y él no eran los únicos.

Maldición. El crítico ya estaba y fue antes de lo que él predecía.

A primera vista fingió no verlo, mirando a todas partes. Pero sentía como el pelinegro tenía su mirada profunda clavada sobre él.

-¡Pero qué descortés soy!, ¡permítanme presentarlos...! -La mujer de cabellos rosados trató de justificar la actitud tan negativa por parte de su empleado estrella. -...señor Uchiha, es un gusto presentarle a mi conductor estrella, ¡Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto aún se hacía el desentendido, ¿En verdad Sakura lo haría recapacitar?... ¡Claro que sí!, un codazo de parte de la pelirrosa valió más que mil palabras. Se quejó por el golpe recibido por la productora, aclaró sus pensamientos y por fin decidió mirar a los ojos al crítico.

-Un gusto señor...-Le dijo de la forma más hipócrita posible mientras le estrechaba su maño derecha en señal de saludo. Pero cuando Sasuke tomó su mano, se le quedó observando por un par de momentos.

-Tu mano...es tan lisa, tan delicada, demasiado perfecta como para ser de un chico con una profesión de Gastronomía.

El rubio, simplemente, no sabía que responder. ¿Eso había sido un cumplido? ¿O será que él estaba atraído por el chef?

No lo comprendía, pero tampoco quería saberlo.

Ignoró tal barbaridad y se fue hacia el estudio donde durante cinco días a la semana, se graba el programa.

Como era costumbre, antes de cada show Naruto ya tenía que tener previamente preparados los patillos una vez que se presentan, nunca sabes cuando un platillo puede tardar hasta horas en estar listo, todo porque el tiempo de la televisión es oro.

Las personas del staff aún no llegaban, era un hecho de que él estaba totalmente solo. Perfecto, así ellos no estarían molestándolo sobre una ya famosa pregunta.

"_¿Para cuando el platillo?, ¡Tenemos hambre!"_ -Ni que el platillo fuera para ustedes mocosos -Se dijo así mismo mientras pensaba en sus quejas.

Se dirigió al refrigerador y tomó todos los ingredientes para su nueva creación. Empezando por las zanahorias y terminando por las nueces, todos los ingredientes estaban frente a su barra, y empezó a preparar...el postre.

-Me pregunto que harás con todos esos deliciosos ingredientes...

-¡Sasuke!...Pero, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -Preguntó totalmente nervioso. No se esperaba ni una sola visita.

-Tranquilo. Sakura me envió a ensayar el show de hoy contigo, es todo. - El crítico estaba siendo demasiado amable, algo estaba mal aquí y Naruto quería saber.

-¿Te ayudo?

-Por favor, señor invitado. -Bufó.

-Encantando.

El pelinegro una vez más, se quedó viendo al rubio mientras cortaba la zanahoria, en finos trozos. Sasuke sintió como ese sentimiento se apoderó de él. Su técnica, su fina y delicada piel, sus alborotados cabellos rubios, sus ojos azulados, y su encantadora sonrisa, lo tentaban. Lo quería sentir, lo quería sentir cerca de él. Y sólo para él.

Y no se pudo controlar, se puso detrás de él y empezó a poner sus manos por encima de las del chef, para "Ayudarlo a picar".

-Sasuke, es...ta...mos muy cerca-Comentó con un hilo de voz, mientras trataba de marcarle una distancia.

-A mí no me engañas, tu mirada me dice que me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

El crítico cambió de posición sus manos, acomodándolas por abajo de la ropa sobre el torso de Naruto. Sus labios chocaban lentamente con el cuello del chef, convirtiéndose en dulces y tiernas caricias que a Uzumaki lo hacía estremecer.

Uchiha estaba cumpliendo su misión, tener el control sobre todo. Sobre el tan adorado chef inocente que todos amaban con lujuria.

-¡DETENTE AHORA! -Giró hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro para darle un buen empujón, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Sasuke rió mientras se levantaba con unos ojos llenos de ambición.

-Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ahora me gustas más. Tú no eres tan fácil y eso me hace desearte aún más. Ja, en cambio, tu jefa una vez que te largaste del pasillo, bastó con llevarme al camerino más cercano para que me ofreciera sus grandes y operados senos. No es tan satisfactorio cuando alguien se entrega tan fácilmente.

El rubio puso sus ojos como platos, ¿Qué su jefa qué? ¿Ofrecida con Sasuke?, no lo quería creer, él siempre había querido ser "ese alguien" especial para la productora durante todo el largo tiempo en que tenía el gusto de haberla conocido. Tan hermosa, tan exigente pero inteligente... ¡pero vaya!, toda una especie de prostituta camuflajeada.

Perdido en su mundo, poco a poco su rabia y esa silueta de cabellos rosados fue desapareciendo para convertirse en una más sólida y fría.

Sasuke.

Y cuando menos lo pensó y su mente regresó al planeta tierra, dejó de partir las zanahorias para empezar con la mezcla, buscó, algo faltó. La harina no estaba en su sitio.

-¿Dónde está la harina joven crítico? -Protestó incrédulo. Si el pelinegro quería jugar, él jugaría también.

Pero él le contestó vaciando la bolsa de harina sobre todo su cuerpo.

-Hermoso -Bufó Uchiha.

-Eres el invitado más idiota que he tenido en mi vida, maldito seas. -Gritó.

Que si era maldito, que si era odioso, que si era amargado...pero tenía ese otro sentimiento consigo totalmente diferente a los demás.

Le decía que lo quería, que lo excitaba, y que le encantaba ese lado salvaje.

El pelinegro ahora se encontraba por el piso, buscando quién sabe que cosa, que el rubio, fingió no tomarle importancia y siguió con lo suyo: Su preparación para el pastel.

Pero tan pronto sintió esa sensación y tiró el recipiente en que tenía un par de huevos que serían mezclados. Sasuke estaba haciendo de las suyas de nuevo, y ésta vez, era en grande.

El chef sentía como su miembro estaba siendo acariciado por encima de su pantalón de tal forma que sentía una satisfacción...una excitación que lo hacía querer ir por más.

Miró el gesto de Uzumaki, esta vez no mentía. Le encantaba.

-Más -Pidió.

Y el crítico aceptó gustoso. Tomó al rubio de su abdomen y lo acostó sobre la barra de la cocina, quitando todos los recipientes que se entrometían en el camino de él y el suyo.

Subió a la barra poniéndose arriba del rubio.

Pero la alarma de uno de los relojes del lugar sonó como nunca.

Se asustaron.

Tan pronto como pudieron, bajaron de la barra y pensaron una historia qué contar para Sakura.

-¡Chicos!, ¿Están bien?

-Excelente, salvo por algunas prostitutas...digo, algunas quemaduras. -Dijo el chef.

-¡QUÉ! -Gritó exaltada.

-Tranquila, es una broma Sakura. En realidad sólo tuvimos unos problemas con los ingredientes. -Comentó el pelinegro mientras miraba el rubio con ese polvo blanco encima.

-Uff... ¡Menos mal!, porque aquí no tenemos seguro médico - Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos aterrados, aunque a Naruto no le sorprendía tanto.

-Bueno, los invito a mi programa en uno de estos días, y con mucho gusto chef, si se cambia de ropa y se da un baño urgentemente.

-¡Escuchaste Naruto!, ¡Más te vale que te apures!, ¡anda!, ve rápido a tu casa.

-Si no me queda otra opción... –Encogió sus brazos.

-Te acompaño a la puerta -Se ofreció el pelinegro.

-Los esperaré en mi oficina -Dijo la jefa.

En las afueras de los estudios, el chef ya había prendido el motor de su auto aproximadamente cinco minutos, tiempo perfecto para asegurarse que el motor de su auto estaba en condiciones de arrancar sin dejarlo entre algún apuro.

-Tengo una última pregunta antes de irme a casa...

-Adelante.

-¿Qué dirás en tu programa de mañana sobre el programa?

Sasuke le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa que casi nunca mostraba.

-Su anfitrión es el chef número uno del país -Concluyó mientras sus labios chocaron entre sí, disfrutando el momento, disfrutando la combinación rara entre lo salvaje y lo dulce.

Sencillamente un beso apasionado.

Y así, el chef con ruborizo en sus mejillas, partió hacia su hogar.

-¡Y así tenemos el pastel de Zanahoria señora bonita!... ¿Qué te pareció Sasuke? -Le preguntó mientras el otro le daba un bocado al trozo de pastel.

El público estaba ansioso de saber la respuesta.

El rubio estaba temblando.

Sakura cruzaba sus dedos y todo lo que tenía.

Todos querían saber.

-¡Excelente!, como crítico que soy, el mejor postre que he probado en mi vida.

Los presentes gritaron como locos al saber la respuesta del Uchiha y el chef, aliviado.

-Wow, ¡ya se nos acaba el tiempo!, ¡gracias por haber estado con nosotros el día de hoy Sasuke!, ¡gracias al público que nos acompañó en el estudio el día de hoy!, y sobre todo... ¡gracias a usted señora por recibirnos cinco días a la semana en su lindo hogar!, ¡La veo el Lunes! -Se despidió con una gran sonrisa. Poco tiempo después, fue rápidamente a saludar al público y por último, llevarse como siempre lo hacía con cada uno de sus invitados, del brazo.

Pero esta vez era **especial**.

Porque esa persona especial era **diferente**.

Y ese diferente era _**Sasuke Uchiha**_.

* * *

**_Comentarios de la autora:_**

_Hola!, espero no haberlos aburrido tanto con esta historia._

_Bueno, este es el primer fic que hago de **Naruto, SasuNaru y Lime**. Todo fue totalmente nuevo para mí!, jaja._

_Mi inspiración llegó viendo el programa Mexicano de cocina que lleva el mismo nombre del título "Al sabor del Chef", no sé ni como, pero se me ocurrió además todo este tipo de cosas locas que le puse y me salió esto._

_El realidad pensaba que mi primer fic Sasunaru sería otro que estoy haciendo, pero con este fic me llegó una idea más rápida y concreta._

_No sean tan malos conmigo y dejen review!, son el pan de cada día para mis fics : D! _

_Acepto críticas, sugerencias, reclamaciones, felicitaciones, golpizas (ok, no xDD) y todo lo que se les ocurra._

_Saludos! ;D_

_**-Jazz**_


End file.
